


Five Accessories Cordelia Chase Couldn’t Live Without

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Five Things fic, exactly as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Accessories Cordelia Chase Couldn’t Live Without

Fingering the silver cross around her neck, Cordelia briefly thought about the when and why she had gotten it. Given to for her Confirmation, after months of classes she didn’t pay attention in. Having religion looked good for her one of father’s clients. It was all about appearances.

She didn’t hear the footsteps behind her until it was too late. Suddenly there was a hand around her throat, cool, smelling like Earth. It was a brief touch as the hand jerked back, the man behind her screaming. She turned to see him clutch his hand and run away.

Thank God.

\-----------------

It was supposed to be her summer vacation. Hours spent on the beach, working on that perfect tan, chatting up the hotties. The nights spent walking the narrow alleyways that were older than any antiques in her house.

It wasn’t supposed to be her, cornered in one of those thin alleys, looking for a means of escape from a drooling, hunching, reeking demon. It wasn’t supposed to be ruining her favorite sunhat as she yanked it down hard over the demon’s thick skull, trapping him in it, blinding him so she could escape.

Next year, she was going to Siberia.

\------------------

Cordelia wanted to test out her new purse. The sales lady told her it would be big enough to fit everything. She was kicking herself for loading it up with everything she could find, including her schoolbooks, especially now that The Scoobies were surrounded by a horde of giant ninja turtles. Giles called them Chelonians but she knew a ninja turtle when she saw one.

She swung her brand new Coach bag in a wide arc, smacking one of them in the head, crumpling it into a heap. She swung again, catching another.

Her textbooks were finally good for something.

\----------------

“Hold him, Cordy!” Angel shouted.

“With what exactly?” Calling back to him, knowing the demon was charging her way; Cordelia frantically searched the underground tunnel for something to hold the thing. It wasn’t like there was a net lying around.

“Coming your way.” Angel’s voice echoed through the tunnel towards her.

Pulling the pashmina from her shoulders, she twisted it, wrapping it upon itself to make a rope. She tied one end to piece of reinforcement steel poking through the brick, holding the other end to create a clothesline.

And people said they were useless and going out of style!

\--------

Alone with the vampire, Cordy raised her sword, ready for him. She barely noticed the cross shaped scar on his palm as he brought his hand back to smack her. She dodged, spinning to the left, only to find him already there. He yanked the sword from her but she merely smiled. She took a step back, bringing her foot up quickly, heel planting firmly in his chest. He looked down at the gingham sandal with the peep toe, frowning, before exploding into dust.

Wooden wedge heels, Cordy knew they would catch on. She did, after all, know her accessories.


End file.
